The invention relates generally to the field of fault prevention and failure monitoring for drive motors.
Integrated drive motors (IDMs) may be found in many modern manufacturing plants. IDMs may include a circuit for driving an electromagnetic machine, such as a brushed or brushless motor, stepper motor, or other electromechanical actuator, which may be internal to or external from the IDM. In this manner, the IDM may provide control signals for controlling a motor. The IDM may also include components for transforming a voltage and transmitting that voltage to the motor.
In some embodiments, multiple IDMs may be positioned across various parts of a factory or manufacturing site. Additionally, one or more IDM power interface modules (IPIMs) may be utilized to provide power and control signals to the IDMs. However, when a short circuit or overcurrent condition occurs on the line between the IDMs and an IPIM, the IPIM may be affected such that the IPIM may not operate or may be damaged. When the IPIM is affected by a short circuit or overcurrent condition, a user may not be able to determine the cause of fault. Accordingly, it is now recognized that it is desirable to have a system that would provide fault diagnostics even when a short circuit or overdrive condition from one or more of the IDMs affects the operation of the IPIM, protects the IPIM from damage from, for example, potential customer miswiring of the IDMs or IPIM or from having the system configured to power too may IDMs.